Enzyklopädien zur Shoah - Holocaust
'''Eine Liste '''nach dem Bibliotheksbestand des USHMM Siehe im Wiki auch Literatur zum … * Literatur zur Shoah * Fachliteratur_über_Holocaust (über das KZ Auschwitz) 1. The Holocaust encyclopedia / Walter Laqueur, editor ; Judith Tydor Baumel, associate editor Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib48012 ; : 2. ha-Entsiklopedyah shel ha-Sho'ah / `orekh rashi, Yisra'el Gutman Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib8242 ; : 3. Shoa.de Bookmark ; : 4. Encyclopedia of the Holocaust / Israel Gutman, editor in chief Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib3136 ; : 5. Kholokost ėnt︠s︡iklopedii︠a︡ / Institut tolerantnosti Vserossiĭskoĭ gosudarstvennoĭ biblioteki inostrannoĭ literatury ... ; [perevod s angliĭskogo I.V. Aleksandrov ... [et al.]] Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib147550 ; : ; : 6. Encyclopedia of the Holocaust / [edited by Robert Rozett, Shmuel Spector] Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib46908 ; : 7. Shoá = Shoʻah : enciclopedia del Holocausto / [Robert Rozett y Shmuel Spector, (reds.) ; director de redacción, Efraim Zadoff ; traductores, Elena Cohen Imach ... [et al.]] Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib100537 ; : ; : 8. The Holocaust / editor, Geoffrey Wigoder Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib29573 ; : 9. The Holocaust : an encyclopedia and document collection / Paul R. Bartrop and Michael Dickerman, editors Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib260077 ; : 10. Entsiḳlopedyah "Shemaʻ Yiśraʾel" : le-tiʻud ule-hantsaḥat maʻaśim shel mesirut-nefesh bi-shenot ha-zaʻam 699-705 (1939-1945) ba-geṭaʾot, be-maḥanot ha-ʻavodah, be-maḥanot ha-rikuz uve-maḥanot ha-hashmadah / yozem meyased u-neśi ha-mifʻal, Admur mi-Ḳaliv ; ʻarikhah ṿe-ho. l. Mekhon "Shemaʻ Yiśraʾel" Bookmark ; : 11. The Yad Vashem encyclopedia of the ghettos during the Holocaust / editor-in-chief, Guy Miron ; co-editor, Shlomit Shulhani Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib153842 ; : 12. Leksiḳon ha-gevurah / me-et Yeḥiʾel Granaṭshṭain u-Mosheh Kahanovitsh ; mavo, Naḥman Blumenṭal Bookmark ; : 13. The encyclopedia of Jewish life before and during the Holocaust / editor in chief, Shmuel Spector ; consulting editor, Geoffrey Wigoder ; foreword by Elie Wiesel Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib63061 ; : 14. Holocaust survivors : a biographical dictionary / Emily Taitz Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib130935 ; : ; : 15. Perpetrating the Holocaust : leaders, enablers, and collaborators / Paul R. Bartrop and Eve E. Grimm Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib274603 ; : ; : 16. Holocaust literature : an encyclopedia of writers and their work / S. Lillian Kremer, editor Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib67379 ; : 17. Kholokost na territorii SSSR : ėnt︠s︡iklopedii︠a︡ / rukovoditelʹ proekta i glavnyĭ redaktor I.A. Alʹtman Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib209545 ; : 18. Encyklopédia židovských náboženských obcí : register miest a obcí (1.-4. zväzok) / zostavili a uravili, Mgr. Eva Poláková, PhD., Mgr. Jitka Bystřická, Mgr. Stanislava Šikulová, Etela Kalajdžievová Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib250003 ; : 19. Holokaustas Zemaitijoje / Aleksandras Vitkus ; Chaimas Bargmanas Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib257639 ; : ; : 20. A Magyarországi Holokauszt földrajzi enciklopédiája / [szerkesztette Randolph L. Braham ; Tibori Szabó Zoltán közreműködésével] Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib131648 ; : 21. Az Észak-Erdélyi holokauszt földrajzi enciklopédiája / [szerkesztette Randolph L. Braham ; Tibori Szabó Zoltán közreműködésével] Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib269065 ; : 22. Encyklopédia Spravodlivých medzi národami : záchrancovia Židov podčas Holokaustu na Slovensku / vedúci redaktor edície Pavol Mešt̕an Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib265755 ; : 23. The ghetto anthology : a comprehensive chronicle of the extermination of Jewry in Nazi death camps and ghettos in Poland / compiled and edited by Roman Mogilanski ; revised and prepared for publication by Benjamin Grey Bookmark ; : ; : 24. An electronic encyclopedia of the Holocaust : a knowledge structuring for Jewish education / Chaim Zins Bookmark ; : ; : 25. Encyclopedia of Holocaust literature / edited by David Patterson, Alan L. Berger, and Sarita Cargas Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib65923 ; : 26. Pinḳas ha-ḳehilot. entsiḳlopedyah shel ha-yishuvim ha-Yehudiyim le-min hiṿasdam ṿe-ʻad le-aḥar Shoʾat Milḥemet ha-ʻOlam ha-Sheniyah / ʻorekh, Dov Leṿin ; ʻorekh mishneh, Yosef Rozin Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib24764 ; : 27. The geographical encyclopedia of the Holocaust in Hungary / Randolph L. Braham, editor Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib232337 ; : 28. Wörterbuch der "Vergangenheitsbewältigung" : die NS-Vergangenheit im öffentlichen Sprachgebrauch / Thorsten Eitz, Georg Stötzel Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib136496 ; : ; : 29. Encyklopedia getta : niedokończony projekt archiwistów z getta łódzkiego / wydali: Krystyna Radziszewska ... [et al. ; przy współpracy Piotra Zawilskiego] Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib246847 ; : 30. Encyclopedia of the ghetto : the unfinished project of the Łódź Ghetto archivists / edited by Adam Sitarek and Ewa Wiatr ; with the cooperation of Robert M. Shapiro, Piotr Zawilski, Jacek Walicki ; translated by Katarzyna Gucio, Łukasz Plęs and Robert M. Shapiro Bookmark https://collections.ushmm.org/search/catalog/bib265066 ; : ; :